Residente del Sol
by foldingcranes
Summary: SasuNaru. Y a pesar de la lluvia, nos las arreglamos.
1. Octubre, Octubre

**Título:** Residente del Sol.**  
Género:** General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** Sasunaru/NaruSasu. No hay acción de dormitorio así que no necesitan saber quien topea, cochinas (y en el fondo es prácticamente lo mismo, para que estamos con cosas).  
**Tipo:** Series. [1/4  
**Warning:** Spoilers que todos YA conocen, etc, etc. OOCness a mil, traté de apegarme a la caracterización pero no se me dió, carajo. Y es que aunque sea la segunda vez que escribo a esta pareja, aún cuesta un poco.  
**Comments:** Primero que nada este fic está basado en un doujinshi del mismo nombre: Taiyou no Sumika. Digo BASADO, no es una copia a carbón, sino un concepto que ya me había planteado y que se me esclareció cuando me crucé con dicho doujin; y es que shit, TIENEN que leerlo… es completamente _tearjerker_. Este es el primero de cuatro capítulos, disfruténlo.

* * *

**I**

_Aquí viene la lluvia._

La mirada burlona de Itachi se queda plasmada en su rostro aún después de muerto, su cuerpo inmóvil yace en el suelo y desde allí parece mofarse de Sasuke, quien está empezando a causarle miedo porque, simplemente, no se mueve. Permanece allí, parado y estoico, con la mirada fija en el cadáver de su hermano. Naruto siente la urgencia de sacudirlo o golpearlo sólo para conseguir alguna reacción, pero cuando intenta levantarse se da cuenta que prácticamente tiene un agujero ensangrentado en vez de estómago. Así que opta por gritar.

- ¡Sasuke!

Nada.

- ¡Bastardo, sal de allí!

_Haz algo_, piensa,_ lo que sea_.

Comienza a sentirse mareado y lo último que distingue es el cuerpo de Sasuke cayendo al suelo.

_Está oscuro._

**II**

_El ojo de la tormenta._

Orochimaru está muerto, Itachi también. Akatsuki ya no es más que un secreto a voces que rápidamente desaparece pero lentamente se olvida. Sasuke ha vuelto a casa (aparentemente) y lentamente todas las piezas comienzan a encajar en su lugar. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad y pronto Naruto descubrió que en toda historia hay grietas.

- ¡Naruto! - Sai abrió la puerta de golpe, hecho un torbellino.

- ¿Es qué no sabes tocar, idiota? - Respondió, sin moverse de la cama de hospital en la que reposaba.

- Apresaron a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?

- Y créeme, no es sólo eso...

**III**

_Nubes de paso._

_Harán que olvide todo. Incluso a ti._

La expresión de aflicción en el rostro de Kakashi le hacía ver, por lo menos, diez años más viejo. Se veía cansado y debido a ese mismo agotamiento fue que no dijo nada al ver a su pupilo parado en el marco de la puerta, jadeando y completamente exhausto de tanto correr. Se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado y echó un último vistazo al cuerpo inconciente de su otro alumno, Sasuke.

Naruto parecía haber oído las noticias ya.

- Supongo que ya te enteraste…- lo dijo casi en un murmullo, tomándolo por hecho.

- ¿No…?

- No, Naruto. No tiene memorias de su vida, pero conserva todos los conocimientos necesarios para la profesión de ninja. No debería serle muy difícil salir adelante.

El chico le dirigió una de esas miradas que Kakashi tanto odiaba, esas de cachorro golpeado. Suspiro y en un gesto de compasión, le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

- Mira Naruto, la verdad es que en el estado en que Sasuke estaba representaba un peligro para ti, para mi y para el resto de la aldea. ¿Tú crees que habría podido vivir con eso?

_¡Claro que sí¡Me tiene a mí!_

- No había otra solución, muchacho.

Naruto gruñó - Siempre hay otra solución, _maestro_.

**IV**

_¿Qué va a ser de ti lejos de casa?_

Naruto se tomó unos segundos antes de golpear la puerta, los nervios estaban matándolo. Nunca se esperó que el momento fuera tan…_pronto_.

- Naruto, sé que estás allí. Entra. - Se oyó la voz autoritaria de Tsunade detrás de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto obedeció a su comando.

Allí, en el centro de la oficina, se encontraba parado Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sin ningún recuerdo; un completo extraño.

- Uchiha, te presento a Uzumaki Naruto: tu nuevo compañero. Quedas en su cuidado de ahora en adelante, hasta que te habitúes a nuestra aldea. - El tono casual de Tsunade no ayudó en nada al nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta cuando Sasuke, tan formal, le extendió la mano.

- Encantado. - Dijo, galante, con una sonrisa impersonal en el rostro.

Naruto forzó una sonrisa - Igualmente, Uchiha.

**V**

_Señales de satélite._

- ¿De verdad comes ramen todos los días? – preguntó, impresionado ante las rarezas de su nuevo compañero. Naruto afirmó con la cabeza, sin siquiera despegar la vista del plato.

Sasuke lo miró boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sorbiendo unos cuantos fideos más.

- Esas cosa no es sana, deberías comer vegetales – dicho esto, abrió la nevera y sacó una lechuga.

- Oh, pero si como vegetales. Cuando tú no ves.

- Ya llevo un mes contigo, me habría dado cuenta. ¿Qué clase de ninja eres, Naruto? – Sasuke río y le ofreció un plato de ensalada.

- Tú casa antigua, allí había un jardín de tomates – sonrió – Solía comer de allí todo el tiempo.

- Hey, no deberías comerte los jardines de otras personas – Naruto río y trató de no mirar a Sasuke.

_Los planté yo, cuando te marchaste._

_Y tú, no recuerdas._

_Pero decidí que ya no voy a llorar. Aunque duela. _

* * *

**Fin del capítulo uno.**


	2. Sol distante

**Título:** Residente del Sol.  
**Género:** General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** Sasunaru/NaruSasu. No hay acción de dormitorio así que no necesitan saber quien topea, cochinas (y en el fondo es prácticamente lo mismo, para que estamos con cosas).  
**Words:** 1232.  
**Rated:** PG.  
**Tipo:** Series. (2/4)  
**Warning:** Spoilers que todos YA conocen, etc, etc.  
**Comments:** Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Disfruténlo y no duden en dejar review si es que les gustó o tienen algo que corregir y/o aportar (y si no les gustó, bueno, también xD).

* * *

**VI**

_Hombre ahogado_

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, despertó teniendo la mente completamente en _blanco_. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba o que había estado haciendo. No tenía idea de quien era.

Pero aún quedaba_ algo_ dentro de su cabeza; de eso estaba seguro.

Dolor. Vacío._ Conocimiento._

Conocimiento para manejar intricadas técnicas de ninjutsu y genjutsu, trabajados movimientos de combate en el área del taijutsu. El suficiente sentido común para planear una estrategia, para improvisar y salvar su vida en caso de que se hallase a su mismo en riesgo.

No sabía quien era, pero sí sabía _que _era.

Una maquina de combate. Un ninja.

**VII**

_Sombras_

Después de despertar y pasar horas confundido en un cuarto oscuro, ensimismado en el abismo que parecía ser su cabeza, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. La intensa luz que recibió a cambio le dañó los ojos y una vez habituado se fijó en la mujer que lo había sacado de sus musitaciones.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Se halló a si mismo preguntando. _¿Quién soy yo?_

La mujer le dirigió una mira seria, llena de emociones que no pudo reconocer, pero que le hicieron sentir como si alguien hubiera vaciado una cubeta de agua helada sobre su espalda.

- Soy Tsunade, líder de esta aldea – suspiró y luego agregó, como leyéndole la mente – Y tú eres Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a la mujer fijamente, tratando de procesar la información.

- ¿Cómo es que no sé mi nombre; cómo es que no sé_ nada_ de mí?

Tsunade no respondió enseguida y Sasuke no puedo evitar pensar que los ojos de aquella mujer ocultaban _algo_.

- Fuiste herido en una misión; un golpe fuerte te provocó una contusión.

Sasuke alzó una ceja en signo de incredulidad. Hasta una persona con amnesia podría darse cuenta de que allí había más de lo que dejaban ver.

- ¿No puede darme más detalles?

Tsunade gruñó, irritada y se dirigió a la puerta donde le esperaban dos de sus subordinados.

- Me temo que por el momento los detalles son confidenciales – Dijo y sin más se propuso a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó, inseguro. - ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? – Por algún motivo no le gustaba sonar tan desesperado, pero no vio porque el orgullo debiera interponerse en una situación como esa.

- Ah, eso – La mujer sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza evidente que hizo que el corazón de le encogiera un poco – Ya hay alguien que decidió cuidar de ti.

Ya sin nada que discutir, la mujer le dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

**VIII**

_Terreno extranjero_

- Naruto, sé que estás allí. Entra. – La voz en esa orden sonaba autoritaria y segura, pero contenía un ligero temblor que Sasuke no quiso saber a que se debía. El trato que la mujer le dirigía era formal y distante, como si estuviera en constante alerta de su persona.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando inmediatamente a un ninja de mediana estatura y cabello rubio. Lo más sorprendente de él eran sus ojos: eran de un impresionante color azul y fácilmente reflejaban las emociones de su dueño.

Que en ese preciso momento lucía completamente _atormentado_ y lo intentaba disimular fingiendo relajo y descuido. Sasuke no podía dejar de preguntarse quien era esta persona y recordar las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho hace días atrás sólo le inquietaba más.

_Ya hay alguien que decidió cuidar de ti._

¿Quién era este chico y por qué se creía con el derecho de _cuidarle_? No es que le ofendiera, claro que no. Le inquietaba.

- Uchiha, te presento a Uzumaki Naruto: tu nuevo compañero. Quedas en su cuidado de ahora en adelante, hasta que te habitúes a nuestra aldea – dicho esto, Uzumaki le ofreció una sonrisa que se notaba a millas era forzada. Sasuke, no sabiendo que hacer, le extendió la mano en son amistoso y le respondió lo más cortésmente posible.

- Encantado – dijo, agitando la mano del otro ninja.

- Igualmente, Uchiha.

No supo bien porque, pero se le hizo un nudo incómodo en la garganta.

**IX**

_¿Quién eres tú?_

Era la primera vez que veía televisión y sorprendentemente se vio a si mismo disfrutándolo, llorando de la risa ante el programa cómico. Le provocaba una sensación ligera en la cabeza.

- ¿De qué te ríes tanto, Uchiha? – al oír la voz de Naruto, se dio la vuelta y dejó de prestar atención al televisor. Naruto leía un pergamino sentado en el suelo, su cara adornada por la misma expresión cansada de siempre. O al menos la que Sasuke le conocía desde la primera vez que se vieron, en la oficina de la Hokage.

- Oh, de nada en especial… sólo veía televisión.

- ¿Televisión? – Naruto alzó una ceja, incrédulo – No te creí del tipo que disfrutase un programa de televisión – Sonrió al decir esto: la misma sonrisa agotada de siempre.

- Bueno, no es que yo sepa mucho de mi mismo – Sasuke frunció el ceño, la seriedad apoderándose de su rostro, preguntándose que clase de persona sería anteriormente.

Cuando decidió poner esa clase de pensamientos de lados y levantar la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver a su compañero completamente concentrado en su pergamino de nuevo. Llorando.

- ¿N-Naruto…estás llorando? – preguntó dudoso. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, con expresión de perplejidad. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su estado.

- ¿Ah, llorando? N-No… - Naruto se pasó una mano por la cara y al verla mojada abrió aún más los ojos, sorprendido. Luego, simplemente, soltó una risa fingida.

- ¿Pasa…?

- No te preocupes, Sasuke – Sonrió – Iré a preparar la cena.

Decir que se hallaba desconcertado era poco. _Algo_ definitivamente no encajaba bien.

_¿Y que rayos es este dolor en el pecho?_

**X**

_Tú._

_**Sasuke.**_

_**¡Sasuke!**_

_Puede sentirlo: el poder; el poder que fluye por todo su cuerpo como una onda de calor confortante en medio de una nevada. Fluye, fluye, fluye... formando pequeños espirales al interior de sus brazos y piernas y pecho y cabeza y _todo

_Es imparable, es capaz y nadie se interpondrá en su camino. Nadie. Ni siquiera _él.

_**¡Vuelve a casa!**_

_Su voz le enfurece, le provoca una rabia venenosa que sólo le hace más fuerte y los puños y los golpes y patadas y todo es tan rápido, como en un parpadeo. Tiene que respirar._

_Respira, respira._

_Su puño está de pronto dentro de algo cálido y espeso y se cuenta que ha hecho una _cavidad_. Y _él_no respira y su piel está fría, tan fría como la lluvia que lo golpea ahora y amenaza con perforarle la espalda. Cae y cae pero la sangre no desaparece._

_**Oh dios mío**__, piensa, __**oh dios mío**_

_Monstruo Monstruo Monstruo._

Despierta de golpe, prácticamente chillando y empapado en sudor. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro como dos ríos sin causa y el corazón parece querer estallarle dentro del pecho.

_Dios. Mió._

- ¡Sasuke! – grita Naruto, desde la cama al otro extremo de la habitación. Pero no lo escucha, porque el olor a sangre aún está allí y el dolor amenaza con aplastarlo y el frío le pulveriza los huesos. No puede parar de gritar, la garganta le tiemble y le duele, y simplemente no puede parar de gritar.

_Monstruo Monstruo Monstruo._

- ¡Sasuke, cálmate! – Naruto le envuelve en sus brazos y Sasuke, aún desorientado, le lanza un puñetazo. Naruto se hace un lado para esquivarlo y luego lo abraza con aún más fuerza, tratando de calmarlo lo más dulcemente posible – Hey, ya. Estoy aquí.

No tiene idea de cómo ni porque, pero con su sola voz se siente en paz y lentamente, responde el abrazo.

- Quédate aquí – Se halla así mismo pidiendo, sin parar de temblar. Naruto sólo se acomoda y con una sonrisa amarga le asegura que no se irá a ningún lado.

Siente _hielo_ en los huesos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo dos.**


	3. De lienzos en blanco y colores

**Título:** Residente del Sol.  
**Género:** General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** Sasunaru / NaruSasu. Es lo mismo D:  
**Words:** 1835  
**Rated:** PG.  
**Tipo:** Series. (3/4)  
**Warning:** Spoilers que todos YA conocen, etc, etc.  
**Comments:** Tercera entrega y ya estamos tan sólo a un paso del capítulo final (lo próximo ya sería la clausura definitiva, osea, el epílogo). Espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora y estén disfrutando de una buena lectura. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, me hacen sentir gay y feliz :D

* * *

**XI**

_Máscaras_

- ¡Buenos días, Naruto! –Sakura entró al departamento de su amigo a paso firme, acompañada por Sai quien entró después de ella con suma tranquilidad.

- Buenos días, muchachos – Naruto les recibió con una sonrisa y les indicó que pasaran – Siéntanse como en casa.

- Naruto es muy hospitalario ¡Que encantador! – Sai sonrió, disfrutando el gruñido de Naruto en respuesta a su comentario. La sonrisa decayó inmediatamente cuando vio a Sasuke entrar a la habitación. Aún le era difícil aceptarlo, sobretodo porque no le conocía y para ser sincero, no le agradaba estar cerca de personas que habían intentado matarle en el pasado. Sasuke estaba incluido.

Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Sakura, quien sólo sonrió. _Puedes ocultar todo tras una sonrisa._

Sakura le dirigió una mirada afable a Sasuke y Naruto le invitó a sentarse junto a ellos.

- ¿Son amigos tuyos Naruto? – preguntó, cortés. Sakura lanzó una risita y Naruto sonrió. La tensión en el aire estaba matando a Sai y le sorprendía que Uchiha no la notara… y si es que la notaba, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo disimulando su incomodidad.

- Son mis compañeros de equipo: Haruno Sakura y… Sai. – Naruto tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de enterrarse una kunai en la frente.

-Oh. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, encantado de conocerlos – Sasuke sonrió y le tendió la mano a Sakura y después a Sai. Se formó un silencio incómodo solo interrumpido por el carraspeo repentino de Sakura.

- ¿Qué parece si empezamos a hacer la cena, Naruto? – Sakura se levantó del sofá y antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastro de la cocina. Una vez adentro, se derrumbo en un mesón y suspiró.

- No lo entiendo – dijo, con tono cansado.

- ¿Entender qué, Sakura? – Naruto se acercó a ella, preocupada. Quizás había sido muy pronto…

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así Naruto… en esta mentira? – Sakura sollozó. Esto no era lo que ella esperaba, era algo totalmente injusto. _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan cruel para ti, Naruto? – _Es horrible.

- Sí, Sakura- Naruto suspiró – Totalmente apesta.

**XII**

_Gran bola de estambre_

- ¿Sasuke? – lo llama, bajito, temiendo despertarle. Está tan oscuro que no puede verle la cara, pero cuando se la toca se da cuenta de que está mojado y se siente extraño. Es algo tan fuera de lo común ver a Sasuke tan débil, tan… _vulnerable,_ que le asusta. Le asusta porque si Sasuke es vulnerable Naruto también lo es y si ambos bajan la guardia entonces ¿qué les queda? Absolutamente nada. Ya lleva dos meses con Sasuke en su casa y sus terrores nocturnos le están costando su propia sanidad.

- ¿Sasuke? – lo llama de nuevo y esta vez recibe un gruñido en respuesta.

- Naruto. – Sasuke se da vuelta y aunque Naruto no puede verlo, siente que lo mira – Tuve otra pesadilla… no quise hacerte daño – Naruto se pasa una mano por el pómulo resentido y se ríe.

- No es tu culpa, pero quizás deberías ver a un médico… digo, es un problema incómodo – Sasuke asiente y se le acerca más. Parece haber olvidado el hecho de que están en la misma cama.

- Creo que no son pesadillas – Es raro escuchar a Sasuke hablarle de sus problemas. Siempre fue (y es) tan reservado que se siente fuera de lugar cuando se ve a si mismo recibiendo sus confidencias; sólo le hace sentirse peor.

- Creo que son recuerdos – dice, con tono firme y bajito.

- ¿R-Recuerdos? – Naruto no sabe si reír o llorar o, en caso extremo, azotar la cabeza contra la pared y rendirse ante la inconciencia - ¿Qué clase de recuerdos?

- Los imágenes más frecuentes son un valle en un día de lluvia y a veces es una persona… se parece a mi, pero no soy yo. Usa una capa larga ¿sabes algo de eso? – Se le encoge el estómago y comienza a sentirse más y más nervioso.

_En el estado en que Sasuke estaba representaba un peligro para ti, para mí y para el resto de la aldea. ¿Tú crees que habría podido vivir con eso?_

Kakashi tenía razón, Sasuke no podría vivir en paz sabiendo de todo lo que hizo… pero la mentira se hacía más y más grande y le era cada vez más difícil mantenerla.

- N-No Sasuke, no me suena – empezaba a faltarle el aire – Voy al baño – Dicho aquello se encerró los más rápido que pudo y se miró en el espejo. Tenía la desesperación marcada en la cara y lucía débil. Vulnerable.

_Justo como esa vez…_

Las rodillas se le doblan y tiene que arrastrarse hacia el retrete para vomitar.

**XIII**

_Sepia_

_Recorre los pasillos de la casa, con familiaridad y extrañeza a la vez, sintiéndose a gusto y curioso con el gran espacio de la paz. Corre por los jardines, corredores y habitaciones, hasta llegar a un enorme salón en lo que cree es el núcleo de la casa_

_Allí, en el centro, se hallan paradas dos personas. Una mujer y un hombre._

_La mujer de mirada amable le sonríe y le pide que se lave las manos, a su lado, el hombre de ojos fríos y ceño fruncido le saluda con un gesto de la cabeza, quiere responderle pero parpadea y cuando abre los ojos todo está rojo y huele a metal._

_Las paredes son rojas, el piso es rojo; la mujer yace tirada en el suelo y su vestido azul es ahora rojo. El hombre yace torcido a su lado y su hakama es roja, también._

_El extraño alza su mano y le punza la frente con un dedo_

Ódiame_, le dice._

_Sus ojos son rojos también._

Sasuke despierta de su sueño haciendo un escándalo monumental, como siempre, con Naruto tratando de calmarle durante una hora y cayendo dormido después de ello. Sasuke es quien queda despierto por horas después, pensando, con el aliento de Naruto haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. No puede entender la buena voluntad de su compañero ni la devoción que le profesa, pero es lo único que parece confortarlo.

Y es en las sombras, como en ese momento, cuando la pregunta _¿Quién soy yo?_ Se transforma en _¿Quién eres tú?_

Sasuke se pregunta si antes de perder la memoria conocía a Naruto, por dentro espera que sí porque de lo contrario se sentiría incómodo con tanta familiaridad.

- Sasuke – gruñe Naruto – Duérmete, mañana tienes chequeo con mi maestro.

Sasuke se re acomoda entre Naruto y las sábanas. Se rinde ante el sueño, gustoso.

**XIV**

_Del otro lado_

- Buenos días Sasuke, soy Hatake Kakashi: tu maestro – Kakashi le agarra la mano en un apretón y Sasuke pierde la cuenta de a cuantos apretones de manos ha sido sometido en los últimos meses. El hombre que dice ser su maestro y el de Naruto es, en definitiva, extraño.

Kakashi le ordena que se quite la parte superior del uniforme para examinarle el sello que tiene en el cuello. Sasuke lo mira curioso, ya que varias veces se ha preguntado porque dicho sello está allí y para que sirve.

- ¿Para qué sirve este sello? – preguntó, la curiosidad apoderándose de él.

- Oh, para nada – responde Kakashi mientras llena un informe y le echa un último vistazo a su cuello. Sasuke gruñe.

- Creo que tengo derecho a saber, después todo, está en _mi_ cuerpo – dice, desafiante. Kakashi lo mira, todo serio de repente y se sienta en una silla frente a él.

- Mira, se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero lo voy hacer de todos modos – el tono de Kakashi es frío y empieza a preocuparle – Tú, Sasuke, hiciste algo malo. Algo _muy_ malo.

Sasuke aparta la mirada, perturbado.

- No preguntes nada más si quieres seguir viviendo como estás ahora. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, créeme – Kakashi guarda silencio por un momento y mientras, Sasuke procesa lo que le ha dicho. _Cosas que es mejor no saber…_

_¡Sasuke, sal de allí!_

_¡Bastardo, sal de allí!_

_¡Sasuke, MUEVETE!_

- ¡Sasuke! – parpadea un par de veces y se da cuenta de que quien le llama es Kakashi y además se halla acostado en la camilla del hospital donde le había examinado. Mira al otro lado y se sorprende al encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Naruto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta, mientras Naruto le ayuda a acomodarse.

- Te desmayaste – es Naruto quien contesta y Sasuke se da cuenta de que era su voz la que resonaba en su cabeza hace un rato.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? – pregunta Kakashi, con fingido desinterés.

- No, no pasa nada – y sin más, se marcha del hospital guiado por Naruto, quien no parece querer quitarle la vista de encima.

**XV**

Acuarelas

_La caminata es larga pero su maestro les asegura que valdrá la pena, que cuando lleguen a la colina y vean lo hermosa que es la vista no se arrepentirán de haber caminado más de diez millas. Él no dice nada, pero sus compañeros a su lado refunfuñen para demostrar su molestia. Iba a hacer un comentario respecto a ello cuando llegan a la cima y la vista le roba las palabras que amenazaban con salir de su boca_

_El crepúsculo se alza imponente frente ellos, cubriendo a la ciudad de Konoha en todo su esplendor. El cielo empieza a cambiar de su tono naranjo oscuro, poco a poco, a uno morado y luego azul, haciendo que lentamente empiecen a encenderse la luces por la ciudad. A su lado sus compañeros emiten exclamaciones de asombro y abren los ojos en inmensa admiración, mientras su maestro se sienta bajo un árbol y saca una linterna para seguir con la lectura de su eterno libro._

_Despega la vista del paisaje un momento, sólo para recibir la sonrisa cándida de su compañero y, entonces_

_Obsidiana se encuentra con azul cielo._

Sasuke despierta una vez más, no en caos, sino en perplejidad. No en movimiento, sino en quietud y con una sensación de tranquilidad en el corazón que podría desafiar hasta la de un lago. Al otro lado de la habitación Naruto le mira, expectante.

- Tú estabas allí – dice, aún con la misma tranquilidad. Naruto se levanta y le rodea con sus brazos – Tú estabas allí – repite y manipulado por ideas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, le planta un beso casto en los labios. Naruto sonríe y entonces

Obsidiana se encuentra con azul cielo, una vez más.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo tres. **


	4. Relojes derritiéndose

**Título:** Residente del Sol.  
**Género:** General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** Sasunaru / NaruSasu. Es lo mismo D:  
**Words: **1838.**  
Rated:** PG.  
**Tipo:** Series. (4/4)  
**Warning:** OOC!Sasuke. Y es un OOC así pero BESTIAL. (capslockin' liek mad lulz).  
**Comments:** Al fin se acaba, AL FIIIN. (dies).

_(10 – Renkai es AWESOME, sin ese doujin circle la caracterización de los personajes me habría costado el triple. Hacen un NaruSasuNaru tan… tan… AWESOME x2)_

Me di unas cien vueltas y escribí unos tres fics antes de decidirme a escribir este capítulo, así que me disculpo si me tardé mucho. Me disculpo también por cualquier dedazo tipográfico y/u ortográfico que hayan encontrado a lo largo de todo el fic (y son amables, me avisarán para corregirlos ¿No?).

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola y si les gustó no duden en recomendarla a quienes ustedes crean que les pueda entretener ;D.

* * *

**XVI**

_Momentum._

_Sus dedos tocan su frente, dejando un rastro de sangre en ella. 'Ódiame' le dice._

_Y obedece. Lo odia desde el fondo de su ser; un odio que lo consume y ahoga y le obliga a ser más fuerte cada día. Nada se entromete en su camino, nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en su misión._

_Su misión._

_Ha matado, traicionado y mentido sólo para llegar a este momento._

_(Kusanagi se desliza desde el pecho hasta el estómago, arrastrando órganos y huesos. Puede sentir la sensación; es casi como si la espada fuera una parte más de su cuerpo. No puede dejar de sonreír)._

_Ha tirado sus sueños, su vida, a la basura. Todo para este momento._

_(Se oyen gritos en la distancia, una voz conocida le ruega que pare la carnicería)._

_No tienen derecho a hacerle elegir._

_(Ya casi, casi lo tienen. El monstruo, eso es, ya casi lo tienen)._

_**Naruto. Itachi. Naruto. Itachi, Itachi. Naruto Naruto Naruto…**_

_(¿De verdad cree que puede detenerlo?)_

_Uchiha Itachi deja de respirar. Uchiha Sasuke no puede parar de gritar._

Uchiha Sasuke despierta siendo _Uchiha Sasuke_. Y Uzumaki Naruto esta allí para confortarlo.

**XVII**

_Espacios._

- ¿Lo recuerdas todo? – pregunta ella, haciendo un espectacular esfuerzo fingiendo que no está sorprendida. O quizás simplemente no lo está.

- Absolutamente todo, Tsunade-sama. – declara, sin mover una pestaña. No vale la pena arrepentirse de nada ahora ¿No?

Ella se acerca a él, con paso decidido, hasta quedar frente a frente. Sasuke le mira a los ojos, desafiante y ella sólo levanta la mano.

- Un dedo. – dice y la confusión le impide darse cuenta que de un rato a otro está estampado en un muro, deslizándose directamente hacia el suelo.

- No tienes idea – le dice, conteniéndose la ganas de gritarle – del daño que causaste. _No __tienes ni la más mínima idea_, Uchiha. Y por eso te costará ganarte mi perdón y el de esta aldea. Porque no tienes idea de cómo los _destrozaste_.

_Te amo. No me dejes._

_Eres mi persona más importante. Vuelve a casa._

Y es como si una parte de si mismo se destrozara en mil pedazos en ese instante y otra sensación extraña llenara el hueco. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta y Tsunade, con tono suave y la mirada cálida, le revuelve el cabello.

- ¿Estás dispuesto? – Tsunade no le quita los ojos de encima y esta vez Sasuke aparta la mirada – ¿Estás dispuesto a reparar tus errores?

- ¿Puedes hacer de este lugar tu hogar, una vez más? – su tono solemne le da a entender que esta es su última oportunidad. _Puedes sanar_, se dice a si mismo.

_Podemos crecer, podemos sanar. Juntos, le dice, ojos azul cielo mirándolo esperanzados._

- Estoy dispuesto a luchar por mi redención. – responde y Tsunade sólo le dedica una sonrisa altanera.

- Que así sea entonces, Uchiha Sasuke. – y como una madre, limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

La última pared ha caído.

**XVIII**

_Ensueño._

- Serás imbécil, caminar bajo la lluvia es lo más estúpido que se puede hacer – Naruto suspira – Vas a coger una neumonía a este paso.

- Mira quien habla, rey de los tarados – sonríe burlón y Naruto, tan escandaloso como siempre, le exige que deje de llamarlo así. Sasuke lo ignora y procede a deshacerse de la ropa mojada. El escándalo de Naruto cesa pronto y sólo se queda parado mirándolo desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Si vas a decirme algo que sea ahora – _Antes de que me quede dormido_, piensa, mientras se sumerge en la comodidad de las sabanas. A su lado Naruto gruñe y le regaña por ocupar tanto espacio de la cama.

- Oí que te han dejado fuera de servicio. – dice, en voz bajo y tono precavido.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿No te molesta, verdad?

- No. - Naruto esconde la cara en el cuello de Sasuke, quien sólo revolea los ojos. – Ya dime que te pasa.

- ¿No te vas arrepentir de tu decisión… verdad? – Su voz suena insegura y nerviosa – ¿No te irías de nuevo, no?

La cama es cómoda y cálida en comparación al clima horrendo de afuera. Y se sorprende a si mismo al darse cuenta de que no le molestan las muestras de afecto de su compañero. Es más: se agradecen.

Le hacen sentir como en casa.

- No, no me iré de nuevo_. Nunca._ – le reafirma, con voz segura – Habría demasiado que perder.

Naruto sólo sonríe.

- Me alegro entonces. – Sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedan dormidos.

**XIX**

_Pintoresco._

El crepúsculo se alza imponente frente a ellos, cubriendo a la ciudad de Konoha en todo su esplendor. El cielo empieza a cambiar de su tono naranjo oscuro, poco a poco, a uno morado y luego azul, haciendo que lentamente empiecen a encenderse la luces por la ciudad. Sasuke sólo observa el paisaje, en completa fascinación y a su lado Naruto sonríe dichoso.

- No puedo creer que aún recuerdes este lugar. – dice. Ambos se sientan bajo el mismo árbol en el que Kakashi suele leer _'El paraíso del coqueteo'_ a la luz de una linterna.

- Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas quejado de lo cansado que estás todo el camino hasta aquí, mediocre. – Ante la mención del viejo insulto Naruto rezonga y Sasuke se contenta con enfadarlo.

Se forma un silencio confortable mientras Sasuke reúne el valor suficiente para cumplir con su objetivo.

- Te traje aquí – Una pausa. – Para darte las gracias. _Ya está_, piensa, aliviado.

- ¿Gracias por qué, Sasuke-bastardo? – pregunta Naruto, escondiendo la confusión tras una sonrisa pícara.

- Por todo, digo, por… tú sabes – _Maldición_, piensa, _esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé _– Por no rendirte conmigo y… haberme esperado. Por perdonarme todo lo que hice.

- Serás idiota. No tienes nada que agradecerme – Naruto le regala una de _esas_ sonrisas que hacen que a Sasuke se le estruje el corazón dentro del pecho. – Tú eres mi persona más preciada, Sasuke… _nada_ es lo mismo sin ti.

Sasuke no sabe que decir, así que sólo apoya su frente en la de Naruto y _sonríe_; una sonrisa grande y verdadera, una sonrisa que hace que a Naruto se le llene el estómago de mariposas y una sonrisa sosa se apodere de su rostro.

- Esto, lo podemos mantener por mucho tiempo. – dice, con las mariposas molestas aún crepitándole en el estómago.

- No te atrevas a lanzarme alguna frase de Arlequín, idiota, o te lanzaré por el barranco. – Oh, como disfruta mofarse de Naruto.

- ¡Cállate, bastardo! – Sasuke ríe, tan _malignamente_, tan… relajado. Y Naruto no sabe si besarlo o golpearlo.

El corazón se le llena de gozo cuando se da cuenta de que Sasuke está sanando; de que _ambos_ están sanando.

**XX**

_Me dicen…_

La pila de papeles que lleva en los brazos es imposiblemente enorme y toma nota mental de asesinar a Naruto en cuanto entre a su oficina. A causa del molesto bloqueo en su campo visual, su mal humor sólo empeora y con tan sólo recordar que Ino le ha concertado una entrevista con una niñera nueva le da dolor de cabeza. Debió escuchar a su maestro cuando le aconsejó no tener hijos. Rayos ¡debió escuchar a Sasuke cuando le aconsejó que no se casara!

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

- ¡Buenos días Sasuke! – canturreó alegre. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y al ver la colosal torre de papel le ofreció cargar la mitad. ¡Debería ser así de caballeroso todos los días!

- ¿Asumo que Naruto te tiene ocupada, Sakura? – Debe estar de buen humor, no es común que inicie una conversación.

- Ahhh – suspira ella – Ni lo menciones, estamos enterrados hasta el cuello con trabajo. Diez años haciendo papeleo en honor al torneo chunnin y cada año que pasa lo odio más. – Sasuke hace una mueca y asiente. Desde que fue nombrado instructor de un equipo de gennins que no ha tenido descanso. _Vaya banda de niñatos negligentes, _piensa.

Después de un rato de charla trivial el tiempo se les pasa volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentran frente a la oficina de Naruto. Sasuke abre la puerta y deja entrar primero a Sakura, quien deposita los papeles en un mesón e incita a Sasuke a que haga lo mismo. Ya una vez con la pila de papeles organizada, dirige su mirada al escritorio y se encuentra a Naruto profundamente dormido sobre unos documentos sin firmar y un hilo de saliva corriéndole por la boca. Sakura lo mira con odio y murmura algo que suena como _'Idiota incompetente y yo aquí matándome'._

- Eh, tarado, despierta. – Sasuke lo sacude y al no obtener respuesta, Sakura lo golpea en la cabeza. Obtiene el resultado deseado y Naruto salta de su asiento con cara desorientada.

- ¿M-Me dormí de nuevo? – Sasuke y Sakura asienten con resignación - ¡Rayos!

- No tienes remedio. – Le regaña Sakura – Te traeré un café, de todos modos quedé en almorzar con Sai.

- ¡Salúdame al imbécil de tu marido, Sakura! – Sakura sonríe, asiente y procede a marcharse. Naruto vuelve a sentarse en su escritorio y suspira.

- No llegaste a casa anoche – Sasuke le lanza una mirada acusatoria.

- Aquí donde mismo me encontraste es donde he pasado las últimas doce horas. No seas pesado, bastardo. – Sasuke sólo gruñe y Naruto le revuelve el pelo (es algo que sabe bien que Sasuke detesta). Sin darse cuenta la mano se desliza a su mejilla.

- No seas gruñón. – La mano de Naruto aún caricia su mejilla y casi por instinto cierra los ojos ante la sensación. Sonríe.

- Es increíble que después de diez años aún no me canse de verte hacer eso.

- ¿Hacer que, tarado? – pregunta Sasuke, aún sin abrir los ojos.

- Sonreír. – Sasuke se inclina se acerca más, hasta que sus narices están tocándose.

- Eso te lo debo a ti. – dice y sus labios se encuentran y ninguna palabra más es dicha.

_... que estás en casa. _

* * *

_08/01/08 _


End file.
